


Objectively

by Arekuruu



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekuruu/pseuds/Arekuruu
Summary: In Nino's opinion, it was difficult to decide what was better, verbally fighting with Jun, or making him shut up.





	Objectively

"What on earth are you wearing?" Jun's derisive voice cut through Nino's concentration, making him frown in annoyance, "Did you dress in the dark today, Ninomiya?"  
  
"Was there something in particular you wanted, Matsumoto?" Nino replied, his eyes still focused on the DS screen, "Or did you just feel that my life was lacking in sparkles and rainbows today?"  
  
"There's lots of things I want - you to find some fashion sense, for a stylist to attack you and fix that bird's nest you call a hairstyle -" Jun looked ready to go on, but Nino paused his game and snapped his gaze up to lock with Jun's.  
  
"My, my. You spend a lot of time thinking about me, don't you?" Nino's tone was positively gleeful and his eyes were practically glittering. Jun sighed and attempted to brush it off, despite the embarrassed flush creeping up his neck.  
  
"Unfortunately, I don't really have a choice in that matter. In your effort to be as annoying as humanly possible, your presence is regrettably all over the place." Jun sniped back, a feeling of dread wash over him as Nino's grin turned sharp.  
  
Jun might have tried to fight down the blush that threatened to completely embarrass him, but Nino had seen it - and he'd been damned if he wasn't going to take blatent and complete advantage of it.  
  
"Hmm, that is true, I do get _everywhere,_ don't I?" Nino had shifted closer as he spoke, emphasizing his statement by firmly planting his hand firmly on the couch between Jun's thighs and leaning on the younger man, looking infuriatingly smug.  
  
"Nino, what are you -!" Jun found himself unable to finish his sentence, because it's slightly difficult to talk coherently when your bandmate rolls his eyes, grabs a fistful of your shirt and yanks you forward, kissing you fiercely, he finds.  
  
"Finally, a way to shut you up." Nino remarked, pulling back from Jun slightly, noting with satisfaction that Jun really looked good all dishevelled and he had to do his part to make sure Jun sported that look more often.  
  
Nino couldn't help but shiver as Jun smirked, and slid a hand under Nino's shirt and up his back slowly.  
  
"Nngh, Jun," Nino groaned as Jun pulled him forward, leaving Nino sprawled across Jun's lap, and very effectively pressed up against him, "Not here. We'll traumatise Sho."  
  
Despite Nino's - rather half-hearted - protest, he was still squirming around on Jun's lap, and the youngest Arashi member just grinned, the hand that had been steadily making it's way up Nino's back quickly dipping lower, just below Nino's waistband.  
  
"Aiba-chan's already seen to that today," Jun explained, "He decided that his pants were too itchy and that the only reasonable solution was to go without - last I heard, Sho's still trying to catch him. He's already scarred Sho and about half of Hey!Say!JUMP."  
  
Nino looked up from trying unbuckle Jun's belt, his eyes lighting up eagerly.  
  
"Was Chinen one of them?!"


End file.
